Scared of the Dark
by ZarahJade
Summary: Sasuke is disoriented and his head hurts, the dark and the colors are flashing and its confusing. This is the beginning of his new life. WARNING: Memory tamporing


**_AN: Just a little ditty that popped into my head today. Italics are in Sasu's head, regular is narration and in quotations is obviously the dialog. Hope you enjoy! Review please_**

* * *

><p><em>I just want someone to know me for who I am. I need someone to see behind my mask. Lonely. Is that what this feeling is? Yes. I'm lonely.<em>

Sasuke gripped his hair as he sat in the darkness. He slowly rocked back and forth listening to his thoughts screaming at him, echoing back to him from all around him. The words pulsed at him, originating from the pressure he felt on his temples. He felt someone press him back into a prone position and gently pull his hands from his hair.

_This burning in my stomach… I thought it was anger, but… could it have really been loneliness this whole time? I'm… scared. I don't want to be alone. _

Gold and blue flashed before him before turning back into the dark corners of his mind.

_Naruto, don't! Wait! Don't…don't leave me alone… I'm scared… please… Naruto!_

Tears dripped down Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto fade from his memories. His head hurt. It hurt and he was scared and lonely. He was left to face the darkness around him alone and he was scared. Images of his old life were flashing through the all-consuming darkness, only to be devoured in front of his eyes.

_Stop! No. I… I don't want to be alone anymore. Please… Don't take them away from me. I don't want this… _

He could feel someone gripping his hand and hands on his temples but he couldn't see anything. He began thrashing and felt the pressure leave his hand to rest on his shoulders, holding him down.

_Scared… I'm scared… someone! Anyone! Please… Help me… I'm scared… I… I can't remember… Help me… I… don't want to be alone anymore…_

The memories were flashing and disappearing faster now. So fast they were just a blur of colors. Blue, Pink, Green, Orange… Gold… All spinning endlessly into the abyss of Sasuke's mind.

_I… What is happening… I can't… I can't remember… Why am I lonely? Where am I?_

The colors blended into one big overwhelming mass. Sasuke couldn't distinguish anything recognizable out of them anymore. Soon, everything was just black. Not long after, he felt the pressure leave his temples and his body be lifted and placed on something soft and warm. The hand was back in his again.

_I'm scared… I'm scared…_

Slowly, the Uchiha blinked open his eyes. All he could see was a blue eyed and blond haired form lurking worriedly over him. The azure eyes were sparkling and filled with happiness and hope. Sasuke decided he never wanted to look away from them again.

"Sasuke?" The form knew him?

He tried to get his voice to work, but he couldn't seem to remember how to speak. After a few moments he attempted again, this time whispering gruffly, "Who are you?"

The figure stumbled back like he had been hit, his expression darkening. Those cerulean eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Had he hurt the man? He didn't mean to. After a long silence and realizing he wasn't getting an answer he asked the other questions nagging his mind. "Who am I? Where is this place? Why-" Sasuke cut off, voice cracking. _I'm scared._ He curled into himself, gripping his hair again. _What is going on?_

The blonde sat on the edge of his bed and gently pulled his hands out of his hair. He didn't let go though. He just held both the pale limbs in his strong tan hands. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Your name is Uchiha Sasuke. You are in Konoha. You came here to restart your life with me, Sasuke."

"Naruto? You're Naruto…" Sasuke spoke quietly, more to himself than to the blond. _Familiar_.

"You've really forgotten haven't you?" Naruto whispered brokenly. "You said you'd never forget… but… you let them do this to you…" Naruto dropped his hands and walked out the door, an unreadable expression on his face.

Sasuke just sat and stared as the stranger left. _Scared… I'm… lonely…._


End file.
